The present invention relates to a radiographing system for applying radiation to a subject to be examined to obtain radiation image data based on the amount of radiation having passed through the subject, particularly to a radiographing system and a radiation image detecting device connected over the communication line.
In recent years, a digital type radiation image detecting device is used to capture a radiation image by applying radiation to a subject and detecting the radiation having passed through the subject. The radiation image detecting device of this type is exemplified by a so-called FPD (Flat Panel Detector).
In one example of the FPD, a plurality of detecting elements are arranged on a substrate in a two-dimensional array, and the radiation having passed through the subject is applied to a phosphor (scintillator). The visible light emitted in conformity to the amount of radiation applied is converted into an electric charge by a detecting element, and is stored in a capacitor. The electric charge stored in the capacitor is read to get a radiation image. Such an FPD is characterized in that the radiation image can be obtained immediately after radiographing.
In recent years, the HIS (Hospital Information System) as a system for centralized management of the patient diagnostic information and accounting information, and the RIS (Radiology Information System) as a system for management of the radiographing order information in the department of radiology have been introduced to provide an extra convenience in information utilization and an increased speed in various forms of processing. The control terminals of various types of radiation image radiographing apparatuses and radiographing apparatuses are connected with the RIS and HIS over the network such as the LAN arranged in a hospital.
A radiation image system is disclosed in the Patent Document 1 wherein a plurality of control terminals (consoles) and a plurality of FPD with communication functions are connected to such a network in the hospital. In the radiation image system described in the Patent Document 1, in order to enhance the efficiency of verifying the image by a radiographing technician or doctor, a radiographing order is sent to the selected FPD from the control terminal-before radiographing and is registered therein. After radiographing, a radiation image is sent from the FPD to the control terminal wherein the registration was made. This procedure allows the operator to go back to the control terminal wherein the radiographing order was registered, after radiographing, whereby the radiation image can be verified.
A portable cassette type FPD allows a plurality of radiation images to be stored in the internal memory. Thus, a plurality of radiographing orders can be registered in one operation, and a plurality of radiographing operations can be performed on a continuous basis.
A plurality of radiographing orders can be registered in such an FPD. Therefore, in a radiation image system wherein a plurality of control terminals and a plurality of FPDs are connected over the same network, radiographing reservations of different patients selected by each of technicians may be registered unintentionally in one and the same FPD successively by a plurality of technicians from different control terminals. This may cause a serious accident of confusing the correlation between the patient and radiation image.
[Patent Document 1] Japanese Unexamined Patent Application Publication No. 2006-122304